1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer accessories, and more particularly to a chair mounted computer support assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The utilization of computer accessories, such as the use of a mouse or joystick, typically involves positioning such components relative to a computer desk. To maximize the amount of utilizable space at the workstation a sliding platform is typically utilized which is positioned underneath the desktop. Generally, there are inherent arm fatigue issues present with this type of a system.
One attempt to improve upon such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,002, issued to V. C. White et al. The '002 invention includes a support plate which is removably mounted on a desk top, table, or on a drawer extended from the desk or table, in order to extend the surface of the desk top or table and support the mouse pad and mouse in a more accessible location for the mouse user, and provide a support upon which the user's forearm may rest while operating the mouse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,173, issued to D. E. Lambert, discloses a plate structure of a generally L-shaped configuration that includes a first plate portion coplanar with a second plate portion. The first plate portion includes a plurality of first plate portion apertures directed therethrough to receive fasteners for securement to the bottom surface of a chair arm of an associated chair assembly. In this manner, various computer components may be readily oriented relative to the chair assembly in proximity to a user of such components.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,000, issued to D. E. Wood et al, entitled “Chair Mounted Mouse” discloses the use of a mouse pad that connects to an arm chair via a connecting element that tightens to a D-ring element which, in turn, connects to a clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 403,312, issued to C. M. O'Brien, entitled “Chair-Mounted Mouse Pad Assembly” discloses the use of a mouse pad that appears to be supported by the side support for an arm rest of a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 428,418, issued to D. J. Benedict, entitled “Arm and Computer Pad Support” discloses the use of a mouse pad that appears to be supported by a bottom surface thereof to the arm of a chair.
Generally, the devices discussed above appear to be fairly complicated in assembly, bulky and in most cases could get in the way of the user's legs and knees.